


Plus jamais seule

by RavenSalander



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSalander/pseuds/RavenSalander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dévorée d'une solitude sans fond et d'une jalousie maladive envers Candy, l'enfant esprit d'Halloween, Samhain rencontre Pitch qui lui propose un marché bien simple : s'allier à lui pour ne plus jamais être seule et oubliée de tous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma première fanfic de Rise of the Guardians ! Elle est également postée sur Fanfiction.net, mais j'ai décidé de la poster ici également, car je l'ai réécrit et modifié quelque peu.  
> En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! <3

Prologue

Il régnait une atmosphère terriblement joviale dans une petite ville perdue de la province de l'Ontario, au Canada. On y retrouvait des centaines d'enfants parcourant les rues et les quartiers environnants, tous habillés d'une étrange façon : monstres, fées, super-héros et autres.

Des déguisements.

Oui, car aujourd'hui, en cette soirée du 31 octobre, tous fêtaient joyeusement l'Halloween, une fête réputée surtout auprès des petits, tous faisant du porte-à-porte pour réclamer de succulentes friandises, de quoi en faire baver la fée des dents qui, dans quelques jours, serait certainement déçue de récolter toutes ces dents cariées.

Samhain déambulait à travers les humains, le visage fade et mélancolique, ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau voltigeant dans le vent frais d'automne. Personne ne pouvait la voir, invisible depuis des lustres, arpentant tristement le monde des vivants, espérant y retrouver un peu de son ancienne gloire.

L'Halloween était autrefois SA fête à elle. Les gens se réunissaient en grands groupes afin de la prier et la vénérer. Ce n'était pas une stupide fête d'enfants déguisés, oh non.

Il s'agissait de la Samhain, ua fête celtique célébrant le début de la saison sombre, là où un passage s'ouvrait entre le monde des morts et des vivants. On lui sacrifiait parfois des animaux pour l'empêcher de venir répandre la mort dans la demeure de ses croyants. Les humains l'adoraient autant qu'ils la craignaient.

Une époque merveilleuse, sombre et crainte.

Comme ce temps lui manquait.

Mais les époques avaient évolué et voilà qu'une gamine l'avait remplacée : Candy, cet esprit d'Halloween à l'allure d'une petite peste portant un masque sur sa tête rousse, un sourire méprisable s'étirant toujours sur son visage rond et parsemé de taches de rousseurs.

Samhain la détestait, la haïssait, la méprisait, même. Candy lui avait tout pris. À présent, elle n'était plus qu'une ombre errant dans les cimetières, là où même les morts semblaient vouloir participer à la fête.

Quelle blague, oui.

Après à peine une heure, ne pouvant plus supporter tous ces rires et ces sourires, Samhain s'éloigna de la civilisation, mais ne retourna pas au cimetière de la ville, son endroit préféré. Elle préféra plutôt s'aventurer dans la forêt dense un peu en retrait de la ville. Elle n'y allait que très rarement, mais elle appréciait tout de même observer l'eau de la rivière s'écouler lentement à travers les chênes, attendant d'être congelée par l'hiver arrivant à grand pas. Samhain voyait souvent le jeune esprit Jack Frost s'amuser à geler tout ce qu'il touchait, créant des blizzards et emmenant avec lui le vent de l'hiver. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il trouvait aux enfants, ni ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie lorsqu'un sourire s'étirait sur leurs visages.

Samhain n'avait jamais apprécié les gamins. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien contre eux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à saisir cette obsessions chez les gardiens de tant vouloir les protéger et les rendre heureux. Mais à quoi bon songer à tout cela si ce ne fut pour se morfondre encore plus ?

Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se sentait seule. N'y avait-il donc personne pour la comprendre ? Personne pour partager sa peine, sa solitude et ses regrets ?

Était-elle condamnée à disparaître étant donné que plus personne ne croyait en elle ?

Elle leva ses yeux rubis au ciel et maudit silencieusement l'Homme de la Lune de l'avoir privé de ce qu'elle chérissait le plus : son bonheur.


	2. Chapitre 3

2.

 

Un mois avait passé depuis son rêve étrange, mais Samhain n'avait aperçu aucun signe de ce mystérieux cheval noir qui lui était apparu. Elle avait pourtant guetté le moindre indice, mais elle avait bien vite abandonné, se résonnant que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais tour de son imagination, rien de plus.

Pourtant, il lui avait semblé si réel, ce rêve...

 

Nous étions le 1er décembre et une neige fine tombait du ciel bleu en millions de flocons. Samhain tentait tant bien que mal de dormir, bien au chaud dans son tombeau, mais trop de bruits lui parvenaient de dehors. Des cris de joie, des rires d'enfants surtout.

Des rires qui lui donnèrent mal à la tête.

 

Agacée, elle sortit de son antre pour se diriger à l'entrée du cimetière. Elle vit en effet une dizaine de gamins faisant une bataille de boules de neige, à plusieurs mètres de là où elle se situait. Parmi ces mêmes gamins, elle reconnut immédiatement un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, riant de bon cœur en équilibre sur son grand bâton givré. Il s'agissait de Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver, dont les yeux azur pétillaient d'amusement devant toute cette joie et cette bonne humeur matinale. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste bleue, il se rendit compte de la présence de Samhain quelques secondes après l'arrivée de cette dernière.

 

\- Tiens, salut, hum...

 

\- Samhain.

 

\- Samane, ouais, c'est ça !

 

\- S-A-M-H-A-I-N, Samhain ! le corrigea-t-elle, sur le point de perdre patience.

 

\- Mon erreur, excuse-moi, dit-il. J'ai un problème à me souvenir des noms des gens. Il est rare que je te vois de si bon matin. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

 

\- Toi et tes gosses m'avez réveillé.

 

\- Ah, mais tu devrais savoir que les enfants adorent jouer dehors lors de la première neige !

 

\- Rien à faire. Vous faites du bruit à en réveiller les morts et c'est énervant.

 

\- Eh, pourquoi donc ce mauvais caractère ?

 

\- Je suis d'humeur assez tranchante lorsqu'on me réveille de cette façon. Je te prierais donc d'amener tes gamins jouer un peu plus loin.

 

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais c'est alors qu'un petit garçon se précipita vers eux, ses vêtements couverts de neige.

 

\- Eh, Jack ! À qui tu parles, comme ça ?

 

\- Une vieille amie, David. Retourne avec tes copains, je n'en ai que pour une petite minute !

 

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de retourner avec les autres. Jack reposa son attention sur Samhain, qui avait soudain pris une teinte encore plus livide qu'elle ne l'avait déjà.

 

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, toi et moi, fit-il en prenant son sérieux, mais je sais ce que tu ressens. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais comme toi : invisible. Mais ne sois pas triste comme ça.

 

\- Je ne suis pas triste. Que sais-tu de moi, Frost ? Répondit-elle, froide.

 

\- C'est que, étant donné ta situation, j'ai pensé que...

 

\- Tu pensais quoi, hein ? Mêles-toi donc de ce qui te regarde, je ne t'ai rien demandé du tout !

 

Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, elle rebroussa chemin puis s'envola sèchement jusqu'à la forêt environnante. Quel idiot, ce Jack Frost ! Bien entendu qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était un gardien, après tout. Il avait la chance d'être aimé de tout le monde, d'être visible !

Peut-être n'en avait-il pas toujours été ainsi, mais elle s'en fichait. Qui serait en mesure de la comprendre, après tout ?

Personne.

Même ce fameux être apparu dans son cauchemar n'avait pas été foutu de se montrer.

 

Samhain retrouva le saule pleureur sous lequel elle avait l'habitude de se morfondre. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux rétines, mais se retint avec peine de pleurer.

 

« Pleurer est pour les faibles », songea-t-elle.

 

Mais le chagrin s'écoula de lui-même et elle se laissa aller en silence. Elle ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine, prise de sanglots soudains. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi tout lui arrivait à elle ? Pourquoi pas à ces gardiens de pacotille ou à cette Candy de malheur ?

 

Elle resta un long moment dans cette position, puis quelques corbeaux vinrent se poster près d'elle, mêlant leurs croassements à ses plaintes.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle se rendit compte que ces oiseaux n'étaient pas vraiment normaux. Leurs yeux dégageaient une lueur dorée et leur plumage n'était pas constitués de plumes, mais de...

Sable.

Du sable noir.

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et remarqua qu'il faisait désormais nuit noire. Avait-elle pleuré si longtemps ?

L'un des corbeaux s'approcha d'elle pour lui picorer doucement la main, comme s'il souhaitait lui dire quelque chose. Elle se leva puis l'oiseau s'envola en lui faisant des signes de tête.

Il l'incitait à le suivre.

Guidée par une incontournable curiosité, elle suivit l'animal dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Plus ils avançaient, plus il faisait sombre, mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Samhain.

Au contraire, cela lui plaisit.

Elle franchit quelques arbres avant de déboucher sur un chemin de terre sombre menant à travers un brouillard. La jeune femme avançait lentement, mais le corbeau ne la pressait pas. Elle admirait ce lieu sombre, terrifiant, mais merveilleux à la fois. Pourtant, elle croyait connaître la ville par coeur, pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais visité cet endroit ?

Mais peu lui importait, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait enfin dans son élément.

Près d'une heure s'écoula avant que le corbeau ne se poste sur une haute branche d'un vieux chêne décrépit, au-dessus d'elle. Il l'observait.

 

\- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

 

Mais l'oiseau ne lui répondit qu'en clignant de ses yeux jaunes. Samhain fronça les sourcils puis décida de continuer par elle-même. Elle s'enfonça un plus profondément dans la forêt noire, remarquant des ombres floues apparaissant ici et là autour d'elle.

Comme si elles la suivaient.

Mais si le but de son guide invisible était de l'effrayer, c'était raté, car elle trouvait l'atmosphère plutôt plaisante. Ici, elle était sûre de ne jamais être dérangée ni réveillée par ces gamins trop joyeux, ce Jack Frost ou encore pire : Candy

Oh, ce n'était pas leur genre d'endroit, mais elle, si.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle distingua, à travers le brouillard, un puits gisant au centre de la forêt. Elle se pencha pour apercevoir le fond, mais il faisait si sombre que les ténèbres elles-mêmes semblaient faire office d'eau.

Y avait-il seulement un fond ?

 

Lorsque la jeune femme se retourna, elle sursauta en voyant toute une ribambelle de corbeaux s'étant rassemblés autour d'elle. Certains croassaient, d'autres ne se contentaient que de l'observer, menaçants.

Puis soudain, un cheval, le même que celui de son cauchemar, apparut devant elle en une traînée de sable noire. Il s'avança lentement, mais alors que Samhain crut qu'il allait s'arrêter à un mètre ou deux pour lui dire quelque chose, il n'en fit rien. Il continuait d'avancer, la forçant à reculer. Voyant qu'elle ne cédait pas à la peur, l'animal se mit à hennir de façon menaçante et à taper du sabot. Les corbeaux s'en mêlèrent, eux aussi. Ils s'envolèrent tous vers elle afin de la pincer du bec, la griffer et lui crier aux oreilles. Samhain tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre, mais les bêtes se révélaient bien trop nombreuses. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir, on lui barrait la route, la coinçant sur un seul et même point : le puits. Elle utilisa sa magie, réduisant certains oiseaux en cendres, mais d'autres revenaient toujours et multipliés.

 

Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul choix.

 

Sur le point de céder à la panique, Samhain bifurqua sur sa dernière solution et sauta à pieds joints dans le puits sombre. Les animaux ne la suivirent pas, mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à ralentir la cadence en usant de sa lévitation, une force invisible l'attira de plus bel vers le fond, ce qui la mena à une course folle. Elle échappa un hurlement, certaine qu'elle allait s'écraser au sol.

 

***

Candy sautillait à travers la ville en chantonnant une cantine d'Halloween, même si cette fête était passée depuis plus d’un mois déjà. Elle sautait aisément de toits en toits tout en dégustant une sucette en forme de citrouille. Elle adorait les bonbons ! D'ailleurs, elle ne mangeait que ça.

La fillette observait les enfants jouir des joies de l'hiver tout en se dirigeant vers le cimetière. Elle souhaitait s'excuser auprès de Samhain. Candy savait que cette dernière ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, mais elle l'avait toujours considéré comme une grande soeur et une source d'inspiration. Après tout, Samhain était l'origine d'Halloween ! C'était pour cette raison qu'elle tenait tant à s'entendre avec la jeune femme.

 

Candy fouilla le cimetière, puis la forêt, mais Samhain n'y était pas. Aurait-elle déménagé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Non, c'était peu probable : Sam n'était pas du genre à quitter une ville sans raisons du jour au lendemain. Elle arpenta toutes les rues, tous les endroits sombres et peu fréquentés ou elle aurait pu aller, mais Samhain resta introuvable.

À court d'idées, la petite fille repéra Jack Frost assis sur un toit, en train de dessiner dans le peu de neige devant lui. Elle se dirigea timidement vers lui.

 

\- Salut, Jack, lança-t-elle.

 

\- Eh, Candy ! Ça fait un bail. Bien réussit l'Halloween, cette année.

 

\- Merci ! Et toi, toujours autant de joie et de neige !

 

\- Bah, tu me connais. Je suis le meilleur ! Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

 

\- Je me demandais simplement si tu avais vu Samhain ? Je la cherche depuis des heures, mais elle n’est nulle part.

 

\- Ah, tu parles de la grande corneille à mauvais caractère ? Ouais, je l'ai croisé, tout à l'heure. Toujours aussi souriante, cette chère Sam.

 

Candy s'assit près de lui, le visage triste.

 

\- Ne lui en veux pas. C'est un peu ma faute si elle est comme ça. Après tout, plus personne ne croit en elle.

 

\- Nah, je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle traverse, crois-moi, dit-il, le regard mélancolique. Être invisible, ignoré et rejeté, je sais ce que c'est. Si c'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi souhaites-tu tant la voir ?

 

\- Et bien, Sam ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je voulais simplement lui dire que j'étais désolée pour sa situation et que j'aimerais vraiment l'aider. C'est une grande sœur pour moi, tu sais ? C'est pour ça que... bah je veux qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas aussi seule qu'elle le croit.

 

\- Ouais, je comprends. C'est très gentil de ta part, Candy.

 

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à la trouver ? Si tu n'es pas trop occupé, bien sûr.

 

\- Pourquoi pas ? À deux, ça ira plus vite.

***

 

Samhain tombait à une vitesse hallucinante depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Ce puits n'avait-il donc aucun fond ? Elle tentait de s'accrocher désespérément aux parois humides, hurlait à l'aide, mais rien à faire : cette force dévastatrice voulait réellement la voir atterrir en catastrophe.

 

La jeune femme atterrit finalement sur un sol rocailleux, mais elle n'eut pas l’atterrissage qu’elle avait imaginée, comme si l'étrange force l'avait soudainement ralentit pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Lorsqu'elle détailla l'endroit, elle prit un moment avant de réaliser la splendeur que cette pièce dégageait.

 

On aurait dit un véritable tombeau géant.

Les murs de pierres humides dégageaient une odeur de renfermé et, au plafond pendaient des stalactites telle une caverne souterraine. De plus, des centaines de cages rouillées gisaient un peu partout à la voûte, comme si elles attendaient sagement qu'on y emprisonne quelqu'un. Elle repéra également quelques escaliers sculptés dans la roche, à l’envers, à l’endroit, comme un labyrinthe.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire s'étira aux lèvres de Samhain.

 

\- Bienvenue dans mon humble repère, mademoiselle Sam, lança une voix ténébreuse derrière elle.

 

Elle se retourna en sursaut, s'y attendant à y retrouver le cheval de sable noir, mais elle se trompa.

Un homme dans la trentaine, grand et maigre, se tenait à seulement un mètre d'elle, les mains derrière le dos, un petit sourire fendant son long visage au teint griseâtre. Des cheveux noirs se dressaient en points sur sa tête et il portait une longue tunique sombre traînant à même le sol. Mais ce qui l'attira le plus chez cet homme fut ses yeux vifs et perçants d’une couleur dorée rappelant une éclipse solaire.

 

\- C'est donc vous... dit-elle. La voix dans mes rêves. C'est vous qui m'avez conduit ici !

 

\- C'est exact. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir fait attendre. Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer. Mais où sont mes bonnes manières ? Je me présente : Pitch Black. Vous me connaissez certainement sous le nom du Croque-mitaine ?

 

Il lui prit ensuite doucement la main puis la baisa, ce qui la fit quelque peu rougir.

 

\- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Pourtant, il me semble qu'on ne vous a pas revu depuis bien des années à cause des gardiens, je me trompe ?

 

\- Vous êtes bien renseignée. En effet, ce sont les gardiens qui m'ont enfermé ici, dans ce trou perdu.

 

\- C'est bien dommage. J'admire votre talent en matière de cauchemars.

 

Pitch sourit de nouveau sans détourner son regard du sien.

 

\- Il est bien rare qu'on me complimente sur mes exploits. Mais passons. Si je vous ai invité ici, c'est pour un but précis. Je souhaitais vous rencontrer, discuter de certaines choses. Mais d'abord, si vous le voulez bien, puis-je vous faire visiter ?

 

Il lui tendit ensuite la main, qu'elle fixa durant quelques secondes. Samhain finit par se laisser guider par cet homme qui, secrètement, lui inspirait confiance.


	3. Murmure

Décidément, le Marchand de Sable faisait preuve de sympathie envers Samhain, aujourd'hui.

Très rares étaient les occasions où elle rêvait, elle qui, lorsqu'elle dormait, ne songeait à rien en particulier, excepté à un vide glacial.

Toujours le même, profond, sombre, désagréable : un gouffre sans fond, sanglant.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir-là, Samhain fit un merveilleux rêve.

Elle rêva de l'époque de sa gloire, lorsque les mythes celtiques hantaient encore les esprits naïfs et piteux des humains. Elle se vit, au milieu d'une immense foule, se faire acclamer par ses adorateurs. Tous dansaient autour d'elle, célébrant l'arrivée de la saison sombre, entre la fin d'octobre et le début de novembre. La jeune femme esprit valsait en compagnie de ces gens habillés de noir, craignant le retour des morts, mais sachant que le danger de leur haine envers les vivants seraient épargnée tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils continueraient de croire en Samhain.

Le noir, une si belle couleur !

Malheureusement, ce fut une pluie terne qui sortit Samhain de ses songes. Elle rouvrit lentement ses yeux rouges et constata avec désolation son triste domicile : le cimetière de Burgess. Cela devait bien faire un demi-siècle qu'elle errait dans cet endroit. Elle y croisait quelques fois des personnes venant rendre hommage aux défunts ou alors de jeunes ados piller les tombes, croyant y trouver des trésors quelconques.

Quelle niaiserie, se disait-elle toujours. Tous ces morts étaient aussi inertes et fades que la pluie qui s'écoulait présentement. Aucune personnalité connus, aucun meurtrier, rien. Que des gens normaux, sans intérêt.

Comme elle s'ennuyait.

Elle se leva en maugréant et fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux pour s'occuper : marcher et chialer en silence.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle aperçut les longues lignes de sable doré s'éparpillant à travers toute la ville, signe de la présence encore toute fraîche de Sable. C'était bien le seul gardien qu'elle aimait bien. Au moins, lui, songeait encore à lui donner un peu espoir dans son sommeil.

\- Sam ! Hey, Sam !

Samhain tenta d'ignorer cette voix agaçante qu'elle connaissait si bien.

\- Où tu vas ? Attends-moi !

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur très sociable, Candy. Vas-t-en, s'il te plait.

La dénommée Candy vint alors se planter devant elle, l'obligeant à stopper ses pas. Samhain regretta alors d'avoir été si polie envers elle.

Candy possédait les traits d'une fillette d'à peine dix ans, avec ses longs cheveux d'un roux citrouille, ses yeux de la même couleur et ses taches de rousseurs qui décoraient ses joues rondes et toujours déformées par un large sourire. Elle portait une simple robe noire décousue à certains endroits, de petites chaussures et des collants sombres rayés de lignes oranges.

Et, incontestablement, un petit masque blanc dessiné d'un sourire effrayant gisait sur sa tête, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le mettre à tout instant.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si sombre ? Hier, c'était l'Halloween, enfin ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue fêter avec moi ? Je suis sûre qu'on se serait bien amusées, toutes les deux. Imagine : manger des bonbons, se déguiser, faire des farces et...

\- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas cette fête.

« Et toi non plus », se dit-elle à elle-même.

\- Tu n'aimes pas grand-chose, bouda Candy. Chaque année, c'est la même histoire ! Je te propose de t'amuser et tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu sans cesse à rester seule ? Je connais un tas de gens qui aimeraient bien ta compagnie.

\- La solitude est ma seule amie.

Oh, avait-elle dit cela tout haut ? Peu importait. Sans attendre sa réponse, Samhain reprit sa marche et s'éloigna rapidement de Candy. Cette dernière lui tira la langue avant de lancer : « T'es pas sympa ! Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on soit amies ».

Pauvre sotte. Ne voyait-elle donc pas que Samhain ne pouvait la supporter ? Bien sûr que non, elle était bien trop gamine pour s'en rendre compte.

La pluie avait cessé.

Samhain s'était recroquevillée sous les branches d'un saule pleureur et caressait le doux plumage d'un corbeau blessé qu'elle avait trouvé en chemin. Une bande d'enfants lui avaient brisé une aile.

\- Pauvre petite chose, soupira-t-elle en posant une main sur l'aile blessée de l'oiseau. J'aimerais bien posséder le pouvoir de te guérir. Tout ce que je peux faire est de t'apporter un peu de réconfort en te disant que tu mourras rapidement.

Car soyons réalistes : un oiseau ne sachant voler est un oiseau condamné. Prise de pitié, Samhain, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, aspira la force vitale du corbeau, qui finit par mourir au bout de quelques minutes.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait qu'apaiser les souffrances de quelqu'un sur le seuil de la mort, et non lorsqu'il rayonnait de vitalité.

Le désespoir, la mort, c'était tout ce qu'elle connaissait, après tout. Toute sa vie en tant qu'esprit, elle avait aidé les morts à se réveiller et les vivants à s'assoupir.

Et pour cela, l'Homme de la Lune avait créée Candy afin d'amener de la joie à tout cela.

La joie...

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas en jouir, elle aussi ?

Elle observa le cadavre du corbeau près d'elle, déjà sur le point de se faire dévorer par les vers.

Et si tel était son destin, à elle aussi ?

Se faire dévorer lentement par les vers du désespoir, de la solitude et de l'oubli.

Samhain sentit soudainement le froid de la peur s'emparer d'elle.

Si elle sombrait dans l'oubli, disparaîtrait-elle à tout jamais ?

Sans possibilité de revenir ?

Non, non, elle ne voulait pas !

Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi songeait-elle à cela, tout d'un coup ? Elle se devait de garder une once d'espoir. La peur, ce n'était pas son genre. ELLE l'inspirait, et non le contraire.

Elle se leva puis retourna au cimetière. Qu'avait-elle de mieux à faire, de toute façon ?

Mais lorsque la jeune femme pénétra l'endroit humide et brumeux, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de croiser une bande d'adolescents arrogants en train de dépouiller une tombe de son contenu.

Furieuse, elle s'approcha d'eux.

\- Laissez donc ce pauvre cadavre tranquille ! Leur lança-t-elle, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas. Il ne mérite pas ça !

Mais cette bande d'idiots ne semblaient pas sur le point de cesser leur grabuge. Elle tenta de les arrêter d'un geste désespéré, mais son bras passa au travers de leurs corps.

Samhain cessa alors de lutter presque instantanément. Elle espéra simplement qu'un policier les verrait et les arrêterait.

Mais les ados stoppèrent soudainement leurs gestes et fixèrent tous Samhain. Ils laissèrent tomber leurs pelles et reculèrent, effrayés.

Ils... Ils la voyaient ?!

Impossible !

Mais un hennissement inquiétant lui fit comprendre que ce qui les effrayait était bien autre chose que sa propre personne. Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à un cheval constitué de sable noir, dont les yeux jaunes pétillaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il avançait dangereusement vers la bande, la dépassant sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Mais... elle n'avait rien à voir dans tout ce phénomène, que se passait-il donc ?

Alors que le cheval semblait sur le point de bondir sur eux, les ados hurlèrent de peur tandis que de longues tentacules de sable sombre se dirigeaient vers eux. Sans attendre, ils prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et quittèrent en trombe le cimetière.

Samhain avait assisté, figée, à cette scène. Le cheval de sable lui fit ensuite face et la fixa longuement avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit.

\- Que... balbutia-t-elle.

Mais aucun autre mot ne put franchir sa gorge.

Qu'était-ce donc cette étrange magie noire ? Elle qui croyait qu'elle était la seule à en posséder une semblable. Elle ne sortait pas très souvent de son cimetière... Difficile de connaître d'autres esprits, après tout.

À moins qu'elle n'ait rêvé, encore une fois ? Serait-ce un nouveau rêve que le Marchand de Sable lui aurait accordé en toute pitié ?

Qui sait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Samhain fit un cauchemar.

Elle rêva qu'elle était invisible aux yeux de non seulement les mortels, mais également des gardiens et des autres esprits existant sur Terre.

Elle tentait de leurs parler, leur hurler de la regarder, mais rien ne franchissait sa bouche, comme si on lui avait coupé la langue, avalé sa voix, sa présence...

Samhain sentit que quelque chose la dévorait lentement, tels les vers sur le cadavre du corbeau dont elle avait apaisé les souffrances. Elle tenta de combattre, d'user de tous ses moyens, mais c'était inutile.

Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner lentement, dangereusement. Insupportable était cette douleur que lui faisait endurer la solitude et le chagrin. Pire encore que des milliers d'aiguilles lui lacérant le coeur.

Pire que tout.

Samhain se réveilla en sueur. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux d'ébène tout en respirant difficilement. Tout avait semblé si réel, mais heureusement, elle ne sentait plus les aiguilles, ni la douleur.

Seulement la solitude.

TOUJOURS la solitude.

Elle s'assit puis médita quelques secondes, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Une fois qu'elle eut repris son calme, elle parcourut le cimetière des yeux.

Sauf qu'elle ne résidait plus au cimetière.

Mais plutôt dans une grande et étrange pièce lugubre, où des cages rouillées pendaient du plafond. La pierre sur laquelle elle était assise dégoulinait d'humidité, tachant sa longue robe noire. Elle se leva, sur ses gardes.

Où était-elle ?

\- Moi qui croyais que l'endroit te plairait.

Samhain se retourna en sursaut pour faire face au même cheval de sable noir qui avait fait déguerpir les pilleurs de tombes, la veille. Elle recula de quelques pas, ses yeux rubis fixés dans le regard doré du destrier. Cette voix ténébreuse venait-elle vraiment de lui ?

\- Comment m'avez-vous emmené ici ? Demanda-t-elle en levant une main protectrice devant elle, au cas où le cheval déciderait de l'attaquer.

\- Je ne t'ai amené nulle part. Tu rêves en ce moment... ou plutôt : tu résides dans un cauchemar.

Même si la voix semblait provenir de l'animal, la mâchoire de ce dernier ne faisait pourtant aucun geste.

\- Un... cauchemar ?

\- Surprise ?

\- Disons que je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Un petit rire doucereux s'éleva à ses oreilles.

\- J'aimerais que nous nous présentions en personne, si tu le veux bien. Malheureusement, je ne peux que te parler qu'en cauchemars, car il m'est présentement impossible de me déplacer. Si tu le désires, tu peux venir me rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je vous rencontrer ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'un rêve, non ?

\- N'en sois pas si sûre, ma chère. Nous nous ressemblons bien plus que tu ne le crois. Je connais tes peurs qui te hantent depuis des lustres, déjà. C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon que j'ai réussi à te contacter : grâce à tes peurs.

Samhain garda le silence, méfiante.

\- Et si je te disais que tu n'es pas la seule dans ta situation ? Que je pourrais t'aider à te débarrasser de cette souffrance qui te ronge de plus en plus chaque jour ? Si je te disais... que je suis comme toi ?

La jeune femme le dévisagea, soudainement curieuse de ses propos. L'aider, elle ?

Même si elle n'avait aucunement confiance envers cet être, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

\- Et où êtes-vous, précisément ?

Nouveau rire de la part du cheval de sable.

\- Là où personne n'ose s'aventurer, là où la Peur règne en maître. Tu trouveras, je te guiderai. À bientôt, Sam.

Puis le cheval disparut et la pièce lugubre redevint le cimetière qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Cet être dont elle avait rêvé, tout ce sable noir, cette obscurité...

Cela s'était-il réellement produit ?

Le soleil se levait lorsqu'elle décida de se lever pour de bon.

De toute façon, elle n'avait plus très envie de dormir après cette nuit mouvementée.


End file.
